the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Okafor
Dr. Mina Okafor is a surgeon at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. She is portrayed by Shaunette Renée Wilson. Biography Dr. Mina Okafor is a Nigerian rising surgical star, recently trained on a new device that could redefine surgery. Deadline Her mother is a great doctor back in Nigeria. However, because of this, it meant that Mina and her sisters didn't see her often. In Haunted she told Conrad that Eileen Jacoby was the reason that she wanted to become a surgeon. Eileen proved to men that women are just as capable as men. She proved them wrong by performing some of the hardest surgeries. This inspired Mina. Relationships Romantic Micah Stevens When Micah returns to Chastain for a check-up Family Affair , it is clear that he has a crush on Mina, and he manages to persuade her to get coffee together. He keeps on pursuing her, even though she says, "I will guarantee you one thing, I will break your brand new heart". But he'll risk it as its "replaceable". They later sleep together, and Micah declares they are a 'thing', but Mina is reluctant to start a relationship, as she can't give him what he needs. Total Eclipse of the Heart She’s adamant that it’s just sex, while he insists they’ve got a real connection but Micah’s body suddenly tenses up, and he’s barely able to speak. Mina rushes him to Chastain Park Memorial Hospital, where she tells the doctors that his symptoms appeared after "exertion". They discover that Micah has an aortic dissection, a complication of his heart transplant. Surgery is needed to fix the tear in Micah’s chest, but the survival rate for this procedure is not promising. Mina asks Dr. AJ Austin to perform the surgery, which he agrees to do. Micah survives the procedure, and he wakes up later to find a tearful Mina at his bedside. Total Eclipse of the Heart AJ Austin AJ Austin was first introduced in Rude Awakenings and the Raptor. ''Randolph Bell is looking to add him to their team and asked Mina to show him around. Bell believes that because they are both great surgeons and both arrogant. That they will have a good connection. AJ took an instant liking to Mina because of how blunt she is. Mina met him in the cafeteria and gives her honest opinion about some of the workers that walk by. From his past, it is assumed that AJ is used to people being intimated by him. However, this is not the case with Mina as she is mad because she was pulled from surgery. She tells him that she has no time for him if he does not wish to work for Chastain. AJ agrees to work at Chastain, but only if Mina works alongside him. He likes how blunt she is, arrogant she is. This also could have been because he starts to like her romantically but it is not known. As time passed the two have a good working relationship. Each bickering to each other and getting into fights. However, they always end up making up after. In their own way. AJ knows that Mina is a good surgeon and pushes her to do better. He has told her this countless times. Familial Mina had two sisters, who both died in a house fire. Ngozi was aged 11 in 2014, while Kadara was 12. ''Heart in a Box Her mother is a famous Nigerian surgeon, Dr. Josephine Okeke. Notes and Trivia * She is currently applying for an O-1 visa. * In the Pilot, it is revealed that there is a tree of life tattooed on the back of her neck. * Her hero, who she met in Haunted, is Dr. Eileen Jacoby. * She likes to make dresses because its fun. It also helps her practice surgery stichets. This was discovered by Nicolette Nevin when she dropped Mina off at home. * Aside from the fact that she is consider cold. Mina cares deeply about the people in her community offering to help those in medical need. * She loves Halloween and throws a huge party every year. She will not let anyone in with a basic costume or isn't creative. * Her closest friends are probably Nic and Conrad. Nic most likely being her "closest". However this can be hard to tell because she's not very friendly towards others. At least is not very opening towards her peers. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The Resident - Episode 1.01 (12).jpg The Resident - Episode 1.03 (15).jpg The Resident - Episode 1.06 (2).jpg [[Character Gallery:Mina Okafor|Follow this link for the rest of the Mina Okafor Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Surgeons